This invention relates to a method for locating a radio frequency emitter that transmits pulses in a swept beam pattern.
In electronic warfare applications, the need arises to locate a radio frequency emitter that transmits pulses in a swept beam. Such a swept beam is usually produced by a rotating antenna, but could also be produced by an oscillating antenna. Current techniques for locating such an emitter require that the observation point lie in the line of sight of the emitter. This requirement means that an emitter can only be located when the observation point is exposed to attack from the emitter. The accuracy of some current techniques for locating a radio frequency emitter also depends upon precise angle measurements, which may be difficult to obtain.